Set in Stone
by Author37
Summary: After receiving a prophesy from Rachel, Annabeth sees that it is her time to die. But Percy refuses to let her leave alone. K for death.


Annabeth smiled at Percy. After years of quests, after a life built in New Rome, after raising a family, after watching proudly as each became a hero for at least one of the camps, after seeing three of them get married, the time they spent together seemed to only be a few months when she looked back, as if her life was in fast forward now that she had gone through it. There were times when it was slowed, moments that seemed horribly frozen, as if they would never end, but it didn't overshadow the joy of life. A life about to end.  
Medusa looked perturbed by their offer. "Freeze us as statues and be freed of your curse." The idea came from Thalia's tree. A symbol for the camp of bravery and heroism, brought about in a way that represented something that helped someone else as it was done. Nico told them that no souls were trapped in the statues, and they trusted him.  
Annabeth remembered what Rachel had said to her a few days ago, of how her heart would give out in a few days. She accepted it without a word. Percy hadn't. He insisted that he would go with her, that she wouldn't enter death alone. Annabeth had spent hours arguing with him, but he refused to listen to any argument against it. Then Athena thought of a way to make her daughter's death to benefit Camp Half-blood and mend an evil she and Percy's father committed. Yesterday morning, Athena led a blindfolded Medusa to the Big House. Chiron told the two Demi-gods what she planned and who was waiting for them. And now here they were, Medusa In front of them, her hands folded in her lap as she sat in a chair in front of them while they stood in their old clothes, Percy with Riptide in one hand and a bottle of de-aging potion in the other, which had a single hour of effect on his body unless turned to stone. Annabeth had an identical potion in her hand and her old Yankee's ball cap in the other. Their children had fought over who would get the sword and magical hat, but they refused to show favoritism like that. Besides, the cursed sword should remain out of the reach of anyone else. This was when Annabeth smiled at Percy. This was her silent signal that she was ready. They both unstopped their bottles and drank from them. It tasted like ambrosia, like the good memories of their time together.  
They locked together their hands and faced their life taker. Percy Is the one who spoke to Medusa. "Okay, we're ready."  
The gorgon stood up, a smile playing on her monstrous face. "To think that I will be the one to take your life Percy Jackson. I suppose it's almost like the old phrase 'an eye for an eye.'. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
They took one more look at each other and said at the same time, "Yes."  
The gorgon took off her blindfold and turned her gaze on Percy first. Annabeth felt his hand turn to stone. Then Medusa closed her eyes and turned so that she faced Annabeth. "Ready?"  
Annabeth said her last word she ever spoke. "Ready."  
Medusa opened her eyes and stared into Annabeth's eyes. Even as she turned to stone, Annabeth thought of how cruel the gods could be. The only sign of beauty on Medusa's face were her eyes. They were a bright green with violet flecks mixed within. Perhaps if she is given the chance, Medusa will be able to look at someone with those eyes and still speak with them. Annabeth died with a small smile on her face.

Chiron walked into the room and saw the statues of the two demigods. "so it's done?"  
Mesusa turned to face him, her eyes closed, the hood over her head. She looked young, with curly black hair falling around her shoulders. If beautiful was a word to describe a monster, then it would fit here.  
When she opened her eyes, they were the same thing that Annabeth saw when turned to stone. Chiron stamped his right front hoof. He was still flesh and bone. "I suppose that this means that you aren't a monster any longer."  
"If you mean I will no longer spawn in Tartarus when I die, then yes. But I have a lot to make up for."  
"You could do it here," Chiron said. "I'm a son of Kronos, after all. They will accept anyone here."  
Medusa thought for a moment. When she answered, it was thoughtful. "Yes, I think that serving this camp would be a good start to making up for what I have done."  
Dionysus walked in behind Chieon and looked at the statue. "I would say this is itself a good start," he said, a smile flitting across his face. Chiron had the same thought as the god of wine. This was a fitting image for the two of them. Percy Jackson, with a sword gripped in his right hand, his left locking fingers with Annabeth while her left hand held her baseball cap at her side. Best of all was their smiles, without pain, without a line of age, and without a scar on them. It was as if someone had taken a picture of two people in Elysium and made it into 3D stone. This is how they would want to be remembered.


End file.
